


Broken by a Kiss

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Small request from /utg/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Broken by a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Small request from /utg/

“I’ll kill everyone,” the words were spat out, Flowey’s petals shaking with rage. A twisted smiled crawling on his face, “I’ll kill everyone you love.” Frisk stood fast, looking empathetically at the broken monster.

“...Why?” said Flowey, his enraged visage failing, his eyes turning sad, “Why are you being so NICE to me?!” He yelled, his ever-cheery voice cracking. Frisk kept their stare on the little flower.

“I-I don’t understand…” A teardrop fell before the creature plunged himself into the earth. His sadness stained the ground as he shot through it. He had to get away, he had to escape… them. He needed solitude, he needed time.

His head popped back up out of ground. He was in the Ruins, the first flowerbed that broke the fall of the cursed child. Tears fell freely from his cheeks, dripping off of his petals. His sobs and laments echoing against the ancient bricks. He wept, and he cursed. He didn’t hear the soft footfalls of the place’s caretaker.

A light kiss graced the topmost part of Flowey’s head, startling the being out of his caterwauls. “It’s alright, little one,” the voice of Toriel said, The soft words striking Flowey to the core. “No need to fear, I’ll protect you.” The voice of his mother caused something inside of him snap, his cries doubling, staining Toriel’s robe.

Toriel said nothing further, stroking a hand against the petals of the broken monster. Flowey cried, and cried, and cried.

“M-Mom?” Before the monster above him could respond, the world went black.


End file.
